


L'umano il cui nome sarà scritto su questo quaderno morirà; e diventerà uno zombie

by macosa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Il setting è solo una scusa tbh, M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Near cura le bruciature di Mello.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 2





	L'umano il cui nome sarà scritto su questo quaderno morirà; e diventerà uno zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per una challenge organizzata dal gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/about)
> 
> Il prompt era: Nonostante B lo avesse avvertito del pericolo, quel testone di A continua a fare quello che stava facendo e si fa male. B lo medica teneramente, nascondendo tutto tra un rimprovero e l'altro!
> 
> L'AU è un mio pet setting su cui mi piacerebbe scrivere di più.

"Sei veramente un idiota".

Mello si morse il labbro per soffocare un gemito, mentre Near gli disinfettava le ferite sulla faccia.

"Un idiota. Ringrazia che non hai perso un occhio".

"Né i miei splendidi capelli", scherzò Mello, senza troppo mordente. Le punte bruciacchiate che un tempo erano la sua frangia avevano da dissentire. "Almeno, non il 90%, dei miei splendidi capelli".

Sospirò di sollievo quando Near prese a spalmare una pomata - così meravigliosamente fredda! - sulla pelle ustionata.

"Matt dice che lo hai distratto da Resident Evil", disse Near. "Per questo, te lo saresti meritato, se ti avessimo lasciato in preda al branco".

Mello apprezzò questi tentativi di trascinarlo nel sarcasmo. Così, se non altro, avrebbe potuto ignorare il dolore e la consapevolezza di averci quasi rimesso la vita.

"Il branco è solo cenere, adesso. E Matt dovrebbe mettere giù il controller e vedere un po' che Resident Evil c'è fuori".

Non poté fare a meno di spingere il volto tra le dita fredde di Near. Ma Near ritrasse subito la mano.

Voleva proprio fare l'offeso della situazione, eh?

"E hai distratto me dai miei gunpla, e quelli purtroppo non ci sono ancora, lì fuori", disse. Il tono stizzito gli risultava particolarmente difficile, in quella situazione. "Se l'umanità muore perché tu hai voluto fare casino, non potrò mai realizzare un gunpla a grandezza naturale e sarà tutta colpa tua. Dannazione eterna su te e la tua mucca".

Mello roteò gli occhi, e si pentì di averlo fatto quando una fitta di dolore lo punì per quella semplice azione.

"Va bene, va bene. Mi dispiace, ok? Sono andato dritto nel covo per farlo saltare in aria ma ci ho rimesso mezza faccia, non è abbastanza?"

Chiuse gli occhi, tentativo di far smettere il mondo di girare. Capì dai rumori che Near doveva aver preso delle bende e che quindi non era arrivato ancora il momento di dormire. Che. Due. Palle.

"E comunque, finché tu rimani vivo", sbuffò, alzando nuovamente la testa dal cuscino per permettere a Near di proseguire con le cure. "L'umanità non morirà, Signor Numero 1".

"Numero 1 un cazzo, perdona il mio francese", rispose Near, suonando meno incazzato di quanto le parole lo facessero sembrare. "Si sono presi L, Mello. Il nostro mentore".

"Per questo ero andato lì, Nate".

"Near".

"Non credo di aver cimici addosso dopo essermi quasi fatto saltare in aria, ma va bene, Near. Per questo sono andato lì. L'ho vendicato".

"Finché Kira continua a uccidere e creare altri zombie, L non potrà riposare in pace. E, io, da solo, non posso farcela, Miha - Mello".

La faccia di Mello ora adeguatamente medicata, Near si alzò dallo sgabello.

"Tu lo sai, Matt lo sa. Quindi cerca di non ammazzarti, la prossima volta. E ora, dormi".

Mello, già per metà nel mondo dei sogni, poté solo dire.

"Ti amo anch'io, Near".


End file.
